


Odinson Sibling Road Trip

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: No Odinson road trip is complete without some snacks, tunes, and maybe a dangerous critter that should've been left back in the forest...





	Odinson Sibling Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Going on a road trip with an Odinson would be an absolute disaster and so I wrote about it.

The wind blew in Hela's long, jet black hair as she rolled the windows down to the car. She could feel the sun shine down on her pale arm, as she kwpt her other hand on the wheel. She looked out at what was ahead. Nothing but beautiful green fields and livestock roaming about. It was a beautiful day for a road trip. Fleetwood Mac was blasting from the stereo and hardly anyone was on the road. She felt like a road warrior. Oh, how she wished that they could hear her roar! Oh, how she wished that they could... 

"PUNCH BUGGY BLUE!" 

"Aaaargh!" 

Oh, how she wished that they could knock it out, for the love of Odin. Hela turned her head slightly, eyes still on the road, and sighed. Her brothers had been playing this game since this trip had started. It was fun the first couple of times but now this was getting ridiculous. She wasn't entirely sure if they were even punching each other for punch buggies anymore. 

Thor was to blame for this trip. He had this grand plan to drive up to the Michigan border to pick up Val and Bruce from summer camp. It was supposed to be a big surprise and everything. However, the plan went south when he totalled the car last week. It wasn't his fault that he was trying to avoid the raccoon that night and how could he have known that the neighbors would park their car so close to the light pole? He had to think of a way to get there and, with lots of convincing and hours of begging, Hela agreed to help. 

Loki wasn't part of the original plan. He slept in the car the night before underneath a couple of blankets and woke up by the time his older siblings got on the highway, giving them the biggest scare. When asked why he was hiding, he told them he was bored. At that point, there was no use turning around and they were stuck with him all the ride up. 

"I'm changing the song!" Thor declared, unplugging Hela's phone from the aux cord. 

"What the hell?" Hela hissed. "I'm the driver and therefore, I control the music!" 

"Can't we listen to The 1975?" Loki asked from the backseat. 

"I've got a song for us!" Thor plugged his phone into the aux cord and turned the volume up. As soon as the beat dropped, Hela and Loki let out a collective groan. 

"Are you serious?" Hela asked, wondering how bad it would hurt if she were to jump out of the car right now. 

"Excuse me, but Ariana Grande is saving pop as we know it!" Thor argued. "C'mon sing it with me! THIS IS THE PART WHERE I BREAK FREE!" 

"That is an insult to the good name of Britney Spears," Loki mumbled.

"THIS IS THE PART WHERE I SAY I DON'T WANT YOU! I'M STRONGER THAN I'VE BEEN BEFORE!" 

"Loki, do something to make him stop," Hela pleaded. 

Loki looked out from behind and smiled devilishly. "Punch buggy yellow!" 

Thor wasn't expecting Loki to punch him so hard in the arm, jolting him from his seat. "Loki! What in the name of Zeus is wrong with you?" 

Hela yanked Thor's phone off the aux cord and tossed it in the back. 

"Hela, c'mon!" 

"No!" Hela yelled. "Unless you're gonna play something good, we're playing my music! That's the least I ask of since you dragged me into this." 

"But I didn't drag you into anything!" Loki whined. 

"You're lucky that I don't rat you out to Odin about this! Now, let's get back to some good music."

"Fine!" Thor rolled his eyes as he plugged Hela's phone back in the aux cord.

The drive went back to being peaceful. Well, as peaceful as any Odinson road trip can get. It was a little too quiet, Hela mused to herself. She looked back at Loki for a moment. He looked out the window while his hand rested on top of the unfolded blankets. Thinking nothing of this, she turned her eyes back on the road and continued to drive. 

There was abut an hour and a half left until they reached their destination. With the speed that Hela was driving at, they could arrive at the camp in an hour and ten. Her brothers had quieted down and there was not a punch buggy in sight. Perhaps this would be an Odinson road trip that would actually go over well. 

"Hela," Thor spoke up, looking underneath his seat. "Did you leave your phone charger under the seat?" 

"No," Hela replied, confused. "It's in the glove compartment where I always put it." 

"Oh." 

"Thor?" 

"Hela, you might want to pull over right now." 

"Thor, do you have to puke? Geez, if you throw up in here, you bet your ass I'm making you clean every inch of the interior. I mean, it's-" 

"Hela, will you shut up? You have a snake in your car!" 

"A WHAT?!?!"

Hela pulled over to the side, nearly getting clipped, as she slammed her foot on the brake. Loki, who had been sleeping in the back seat, was jolted up. He looked around while Hela and Loki were freaking out in the front. 

"Oh good, we made it," said Loki, looking around at the wooded area they pulled over to. "Funny, I don't see a camp anywhere?" 

"LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU LET A SNAKE LOOSE IN MY CAR?" Hela yelled as she jumped out of the car, cursing as she ran off. 

"No! Not Lucifer!" Loki cried out to his sister as he turned to Thor. "I was trying to keep him safe I swear!" 

"Where did you find him?" Thor asked, as he tried to pick up the snake. 

"Uh...remember when we were all at that rest stop area a couple of hours ago and I went out in the woods?" 

"Loki! You can't just pick up wild animals from the forest! What if it was poisonous?" 

"Lucifer isn't dangerous! If he were coral, then he'd be dangerous. He's black and wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. Don't provoke my baby!" 

"Geez, Loki." Thor held Lucifer in his hand. It certainly seemed harmless as the small black snaked slithered up Thor's arm. "Father won't let you keep it." 

"Can I at least keep it until we get to the camp? I can release Lucifer into the wild and let him wreck havoc on all the campers and have him do my bidding!" 

Thor sighed. He knew he would regret this, especially with Hela freaking out as she was at the moment. He could see her coming back to the car. 

"Lucifer has to stay in the box," said Thor, handing the snake back to Loki. 

"Yay!" Loki cheered, putting it back in the shoebox that was underneath the blankets. 

As Loki rearranged the blankets in the back, Hela got back in the car and heaved a sigh of relief. She then turned to Loki, shooting daggers in her eyes. 

"Where is it?" Hela gritted her teeth. 

"Don't worry, dear sister," Loki grinned, patting the blankets. "I'm going to release Lucifer into the wild when we get to the camp. For now, he is safe in his box and I will keep an eye on him." 

Hela grimmaced, shaking her head as she turned the key in the ignition. She wasn't going to have this fight with her stupid freshman brother. There was also no doubt in her mind that Loki won't give that snake up that easily, but that was okay because Thor would fall for it. After all, she had a plan of her own once they all got back home. With that, the three of them were all back on the road, still making good timing. So much for a peaceful road trip...

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about snakes so I apologize if this isn't accurate!!


End file.
